diabetesindogsfandomcom-20200216-history
Web resources
These resources will help you with your diabetic dog. General information * www.petdiabetes.net - established 1997 - combines with an e-mail list for the support and education of those with diabetic pets *Pet Diabetes.org's web pages * Achieving Optimal Control in Diabetic Dogs, Fleeman and Rand, 2005 * Overview of symptoms and treatment * Treating diabetes in cats and dogs * Another good general guide * Useful links from About.com * David Mendosa's diabetes directory (for human info) * Diabetes Monitor, the definitive diabetes web directory. This is the pets page. *Feline Diabetes-Site of Dr. Rickards--All Animal Clinic in Cleveland Some tips and information here canine diabetes caregivers can use too. *Canine Diabetes FAQs--Site of Dr. Rickards--All Animal Clinic in Cleveland Note that he advises pet owners to learn everything they can about diabetes in both humans and animals. *Information on Diabetes Mellitus from Medi-vet.com *Providing Care for Veterinary Diabetic Patients--International Journal of Pharmacy Compounding In other languages *Google provides webpage translation for many languages. Enter the URL of the page to be translated. It does a good job with the medical/technical terms used in diabetes. There's also a place on this page to paste text to be translated. Google also offers toolbar downloads which do this, no matter where you are on the web. Download is also at this link. *Alta Vista's Babel Fish Translations By URL or copy and paste, it translates Chinese, Dutch, French, English, German, Greek, Japanese, Portuguese, Russian, Korean, Italian and Spanish. German *Caninsulin German Website *Diabetes mellitus Zuckerkrankheit beim Hund Schweizerische Vereinigung für KleintiermedizinSwiss Small Animal Veterinary Association-Diabetes in Dogs-German language. Dr. Reusch is an avocate of home Blood glucose testing. *Haustiere und Diabetes--German *Insulin-Therapie-Haustieren--German *Wikipedia-Caniner Diabetes Mellitus--German Canine Diabetes Wikipedia Entry *Diabetes Mellitus in der Kleintiermedizin-Seiten 17-16-(Hund u. Katze)-Universitaet Muenchen-2005-German French *Diabetes in Dogs and Cats--Intervet French Website *Caninsulin French Website *Le Diabete Chez les Animaux de Compagnie-Diabetes in Pets Article-French Italian *Caninsulin Italian Website E-mail lists *Muffin pet diabetes list Emergency Help * Emergency veterinary hospitals worldwide Financial assistance United States and Canada *'Care Credit' offers no interest and extended payment plans for medical treatment fees (including veterinary fees) at participating providers. *'IMOM.org', an Internet-based animal welfare organization, offers financial assistance in certain sitations. *'The Muffin Pet Diabetes Group' offers some financial help and donated supplies, in addition to their e-mail support group. New members are welcome. *'American Animal Hospital Association's Helping Pets Fund' is a grant to pay for care your vet must apply for on your behalf. *'Frankie's Friends Hope Fund' works similarly (applied for by your vet). *'The Pet Fund' helps with treatable conditions; either the caregiver or the veterinarian is able to apply for this. *'United Animal Nations'' LifeLine grants can help pay for necessary care. *'Brown Dog Foundation' will help those with veterinary bills in TN but will help those outside of TN with medication expenses and if disaster strikes. *'Angels4Animals' will help if you can't afford needed treatment. *'HelpAPet' provides financial assistance to pet owners who are unable to afford the cost of veterinary services, medicine, or medical supplies for a sick or injured pet. *'Jake Brady Memorial Fund' provides financial support to companion animals in need for the prevention and treatment of major health ailments. *'Tails of Hope' underwrites the cost of veterinary care for companion animals suffering from cancer or other life-threatening diseases whose owners cannot afford to pay for such care. *'Vet-I-Care' is a non-profit foundation committed to helping families secure the resources required to provide much needed specialty and surgical care for their pets. UK *'PDSA' For those in the UK who need help with their pet's medical care, PDSA (Peoples' Dispensary for Sick Animals) is a charity that is currently helping over 350,000 animals in need. *'The Blue Cross' also helps those in need. *'RSPCA' has hospitals and clinics throughout the UK helping those in need. References Category:Introduction Category:Tips Category:Content